


There's witchcraft in your actions

by RedJumper



Series: Five Prompts - Ncis [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Coffee, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: He’s hungover . He’s man enough to admit that.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee
Series: Five Prompts - Ncis [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	There's witchcraft in your actions

**Author's Note:**

> from livejournal - ncis five prompts april/may 2020 - 2. Sentence: If you do that again, I'll love you forever.  
> i don't own characters.  
> title is inspired by shakesphere quote - You have witchcraft in your lips  
> can properly be read as tim/tony

He’s hungover . He’s man enough to admit that - not in front of Gibbs because it is still 8am on freaking Tuesday and no one should be hungover on Tuesday or at work - that's more important. Cleary his brain isn't working at 100% or probably even 80% but goddamn Tony DINozzo is not some weak, lightweight teenager that just got drunk for the first time. It’s just his head is really sore. And the lights above his desk are flickering too much, the orange walls are too neon and ZNN is too loud - which actually the sound shouldn't even be on, Ziva or Tim must have turned it up at some point when Tony was wallowing in his self pity.

He's leaning back in his chair, legs kicked up on his desk and an arm covering his eyes when he hears something get set down on his desk. He slowly removes his arm and peers over, seeing that it is a cup of coffee - not from the break room but from that cafe down the street that makes the richest, most heavenly espresso ever. He reaches over for it but before he can wrap his hand around it, someone else does it instead.

“Say the magic word.” 

Tony just glares up at Tim.

“Say the magic word. Tony. I had to go down the block and spend $7 for that.”

“Feeling charitable, are we McMoneybags?”  
“Say the magic word.”

“Hocus Pocus.”

Tim picks up the coffee and turns towards Ziva’s desk. “I’m sure Ziva will forego her tea presence if I tell her this would've been yours.”

“Please.” Tony wasn't raised in a barn - despite what most people think - it's just he knows not using manners drives Tim up the wall. The thing is however, his head is still aching and he really needs decent coffee.

Tim holds out the wonderful cup of caffeine and waits until Tony has a secure grip on it before letting it. Tony drinks about half of it in one sip and he really did need that bitter but slightly creamy power boost.

“If you do this again, I’ll love you forever.”

“This just in, Tony DiNozzo is an easy sell.”

Tony ‘s half mumble of “Shut up.” probably can’t be heard for the cup he has brought back up to his mouth. Hell, he’ll marry Tim if he gets really good, possibly has magic as one of the ingredients, coffee for free every day - or even just every other day.


End file.
